Los 7
by ODDNana7
Summary: Cuando las cosas están difíciles ¿Quienes mas malos que ellos?
1. Cita con

Primer historia

 **AU, OcC**

Los 7

Una Cita Con...

El restaurante esta casi vacio si no fuera por el esa mesa cuyo ambiente se encongraba pesado

_No estoy de acuerdo, son criminales_menciono un hombre casi completamente vendado

_Si tienes una mejor forma, te escucho_dijo la rubia

_Si la tengo_sonrio y contesto_Que Raiz lo resuelva

_Oh si, los corruptos que quedaron luego de la masacre Uchiha_

El ambiente se vvolvió mas peado y ambos parecian a punto de pelear, además de las descritas señales que les habían realizado a sus respectivos guardaespaldas, cuales ya tenian sus manos en su fundas, si no fuera por la interrupción del tercero en la mesa..

_La opción de Tsunade no es mala, seria una opción para que ellos se redimieran_aporto el mayor

El silencio se hizo aunque con esas palabras ya era sabio por ambls que Tsunade tiene luz verde para su delicado y atrevido proyecto.

_Cuando tus inaptados fracasen, te estare esperando_y sin mas el hombre se retiro

Los restantes esperaron un momento antes dd comenzar hablar de nuevo, cuando sintieron esa presensencia alejarse comenzaron

_Se que es arriesgado, pero funcionara, además ya tengo pensado al hombre perfecto para controlarlos_

_Él no aceptara_contesto muy seguro

_Tranquilo lo se que lo hara_ sus palabras lo dijeron todo

_Te odiara_menciono el hombre antes de pararse y retirarse

Ella solo miro su copa con ese liquido rojo, suspiro y solo contesto a la nada un _«lo se»_

Primer capitulo, muy emocionada...

Ehhhh, Nos vemos


	2. Ellos

Perdón mucos error ortografícos en primer capitulo pero mejorare..

 **AU, OcC**

Ellos...

El sonido del garrote pasar por las rejas llenaba el lugar, los pasos que se acercaban poco poco y por último un

_Linda estoy en casa_gano varias risas entre los uniformados_preciosa no me hagas ir por ti

_Tks, eres idiota o quieres morir Inuzuka_se escuchó la respuesta desde la celda

_Tú y cuantos más?_rio el moreno_sabes por hacerme reir, toma tu 'comida'_contesto tirando una charola

Pero justo cuando se acerco fue detenido por una palida mano la cual sostenia su chaleco, todos los demas oficiales se alertaron y sacaron sus armas de servicio apuntando al reo.

_Sueltalo Uchiha_grito un oficial

Sin embargo este hizo caso omiso y se acerco a la oreja de su víctima susurrando

_No que no tenias miedo, perro_una media sonrisa se hizo en su labios al sentirlo temblar_cuando tenga mi arma seras el siguiente_ y sin mas lo solto

Los oficiales bajaron sus armas y luego Inuzuka se acerco a la rejas y lo vio para luego escupir su cara, abrio la reja dejo entrar a sus compañeros y la pelea de todas sus mañanas comenzo, que seria de su cuerpo sin su ejercicio matutino..

En otra celda una hermosa chica estaba recosta en el suelo con su hermoso cabello azulado disperso en el suelo, cuando un ruido la alerto..

_Comida_dijo un joven rubio serio

Ella se acerco con tranquilidad contoniando sus caderas y con pasos de ballerina

_Delicioso_respondio mirando al rubio de arriba a bajo_siempre me han calentado los rubios

El chico se sonrojo y empezo a temblar por la mirada de la chica, le habían advertido sobre ella pero era mas hermosa de lo que decian ademas sus grandes atributos no se perdian en el traje naranja.

_Yyyoo..._

_Tu porque no abres esta horrible reja y comes comingo_respondio con una mirada gatuna, resaltando sus lunas

El chico nerviosamente abrió la reja entro solo para ser jalado por la chica, sintio como ella pasaba sus manos por su pecho hasta que descendieron por el diriendose a su patalon de pronto paro...

_Ahhhhh!, maldita puta_ su costado izquierdo tenia clavado un lapiz con una filuda punta, sangre salida por la herida

_Jajajja_la chica reia_

Rápidamente un grupo de policías llegaron para encontrar una escena bastante familiar, la chica y un oficial ensangrentado, solo axuliaron a su compañero mientras trataban de controlar a la chica..

En una celda cercana un peliblanco contenia la risa mientras fumaba un cigarrillo, inalaba y exalaba con tranquilidad, cuando escucho grito sabia perfectamente que habia sucedido, es que esos tipos no aprendían, una cara bonita y buenas tetas y caigan de nuevo, suspiro

_imbéciles_luego rio y dijo_Hinata cada dia esta mas loca.

Silencio, nada se escuchaba cuando de pronto oyo un ruido, siempre atenta se levanto arreglo sus gafas y reviso nada, nunca nada pasaba aunque eso era porque estaba en el área con menos peligro de ese asqueroso lugar, suspiro y volvio a recostarse lo mejor de ahi, es que descansaba como nunca descanso..

Gritos, risas, aullidos y demas se escuchaban en ese lugar pero sobretodo en una habitación se escuchaba un

_Los matare, te matare, muerte, muerte_susurraba el pelirrojo

Afuera dos mujeres lo miraban entristecidas ese hombre no era ni la sombra de lo que era

_Cree que Ju.. el paciente se recupera con este nuevo tramiento_

_No lo se, esperemos_

Ehhhh, nos vemos


	3. Reclutamiento

**AU, OcC**

Reclutamiento

Su dia inicio como siempre , se levantó al lado de su hermosa esposa, dirijas to para su trabajo y justamente cuando iba entrar a su oficina tuvo un mal presentimiento, Ingnorando esto entro a su oficina , sentio algo fuera de lugar con cuidado saco su arma de servicio y de momento a otro su silla se giro y dejo ver a...

_Buenas Dias, Namikaze_fue lo que escucho de su jefa

_Tsunade_respondio, analizando a su jefa, que ella lo buscara no era bueno

La mujer sonrio mientras se levantaba de su asiento, dejo sobre su escritorio unos informes, los cuales el rubio tomo y ojeo por el rostro que puso no parecia muy contento con la idea

_¿Esatas loca?, nooo ya se, el sake por fin llego a tu cerebro y lo controla_dijo con mofa

_Muy gracioso, pero Sarutobi ya dio luz verde_la mujer lo analizo y solto_quiero que los dirijas

Una batalla de miradas se formo entre ambos, ninguno queria ceder hasta que el mas joven hablo

_No_respondio_dos de ellos estan ahi por mi

_Exacto, quien mejor para manejarlos_respondio seria

_No lo hare, no dirigire a un grupo de maniáticos_suspiro, tratando de relajarse

_¿Es tu respuesta final?_

_Si_respondio mas que segura, ella estaba loca si creia que su respuesta seria otra

Ella suspiro llevo una de sus manos a la cadera y la otra hacia su bolso de donde saco su teléfono

_Realmente deseaba no tener que recurrir a esto, pero no dejas opción_dijo mientras le pasaba el aparato

Lo tomo con cuidado y lo vio lo dejo de piedra, en teléfono mostraba la imagen de una mujer pelirosa vestida con su bata de trabajo sonriendole a un pequeño que se encontraba en una camilla

_Hay francotirador en el edificio de entrante_Vio como sus ojos cambiaban a una tonalidad mas oscura

El la vio camino hasta ella y la tomo por el cuello, mientras ella trataba de zafarse menciono

_Ssi... no... llamo... disparan_cuando la solto solo pudo toser y tratar de recomponerse

_¿Porque?_la vio furioso_hay otros agentes..., es tu ahijada_su voz mostraba incredulidad

_No hay mejores que tu_ignoro su otro comentario y continuo_partimos en dos horas

Salio dejando a un hombre asombrado...


	4. Equipo?

**AU, OcC**

Equipo?

Como Tsunade habia dicho dos horas despues se dirigían a Iwa o mejor dicho Prisión de Maximima Seguridad Iwa, un lugar donde se encontraba lo peor de lo peor, era difícil de acceder uno estaba mas resguardo que un bunker y dos porque era en realidad una isla y sin helicóptero e identificación no entrabas, al llegar un grupo de diez hombres los esperaban, para Naruto era como querer demostrarle el poder a su jefa.

_Bienvenidos a Iwa_les dio la bienvenida un oficial moreno de ojos lobunos y sonrisa arrogante seguramente el capita.

_Buenas Tardes_contesto Tsunade con seriedad_Tsunade Senju jefa del ANBU, y él es Naruto Namikaze agente especial del ANBU_lo presento

_Capitán Kiba Inuzuka_Respondio, comenzando a caminar siendo seguido de los visitantes, dos puertas de acero se abrieron dejando ver un lugar prácticamente sin vida solo edificios grises y mal cuidados, nada más

_Deben haberle informado sobre el porque de nuestra visita_asumio, poniéndose a la par del capitán, Naruto siempre se preguntó como caminaba asi de rápido con los tacones de 7ccmm

_Asi es, me comentaron su interesante idea_dijo con mofa el moreno_quiere a los mas sadicos criminales libres_parecia divertido con esa idea

El silencio reino entre ellos después de ente ellos, lo siguieron entrando a un edificio grande, los llevo por diferentes pasillos parecian un laberinto, al llegar final de este habia una gran puerta el saco una llave y abrio, el lugar estaba llena de celdas, los gritos vulgares no se hicieron esperar dirijidoa a todos por igual aunque ninguno parecio inmutarse.

_Estas son las son las indicaciones_suspiro y dijo_no los suelten, traten de no mantenerlos tranquilo, sin objetivos corto punzantes, y_luego vio a Naruto_no la veas mucho, huele el miedo

Luego de eso siguieron por el pasillo, al llegar a un desvio todo quedo en silencio ademas del aire hacerse mas profundo, al llegar al final de pasillo se vio una luz y ya estában en un patio cuatro personas los esperaban dos chicos y dos chicas, Tsunade camino enfrete de ellos y nombro con tranquilidad

_Sasuke Uchiha_El pelinegro de tez blanca y ojos obscuros y atrayentes gruño en respuesta

Luego paso a una chica de cabello largo y azulino, preciosos ojos luna y un cuerpo por el que muchas pagarian

_Hinata Hyüga_la nombra rio quedito, mientra era vista por lo demas como si le faltara un tornillo

_Suigetsu Hozuki_El peliblaco simplemente rio con burla mostrando sus afiliados dientes

Los ojos de la Senju se fijaron en la última persona una pelirroja que la miraba de manera analitica tras sus gafas

_Karin Uzumaki_vio a la cuatro, respiro y dijo_A ustedes cuatro se les dara un trato que nunca se le ha dicho a un reo y que probablemente nunca se vuelva a ser, si estan interesados siganme si no volvera a sus celdas.

Los pajaros cantar era lo que se escuchaba hasta quien menos creyo fue la primera en hablar

_¿Cual es el trato?_pregunto la ojiluna, viendo como sus compañeros de infierno la miraba_¿Que?, tengo algo

Tsunade camino hacia las bancas en el lugar se sento y espero a los otros cinco, Naruto la siguio, y de ahi los otros cuatro se sentaron, ella sonrio y comenzo

_Estoy formando un equipo para luchar contra una organización peligrosa y dañina, nadie ha podido con ellos son organizados, rapido e inteligentes, todos sus golpes han sido exitos y sin errores.

_Y que?, quiero que los felicitemos por ganarles a la autoridades_menciono el peliblaco

_No_sonrio, vio a cada uno y contesto_quiero que los derronten

Silencio y luego una carcajada colectiva incluso el Uchiha sonreia por ilógico y absurdo de la situación

_Sabe quienes somos, no?_la obscuridad de su voz hizo que hubiera un estremecimiento colectivo

_Si, son asesinos, espias, asaltantes y perfectos para el trabajo_contesto segura

_¿Que ganamos cambio?_como siempre el peliblaco buscaba una tajada_estamos poniendo nuestro culo en riesgo, si realmente son tan peligrosos como dicen, y hay dos muy lindos aqui_ dijo viendo a Hinata

Esta solo sonrio de lado mientra le guiñaba al chico el cual se lo delvolvio, el resto menos Inuzuka miraba la escena con una ceja alzada

_Rebajarian sus condenas_la vieron incrédulos pero es que como rebajaria las perpetuas

_Me largo_fue lo dijo el pelinegro_esperame cariño_contesto la Hyüga

Al ver a dos de ellos y no solo dos los importantes irse se le ocurrio una cosa que les haria quedarse

_Podras ver a Hanabi_la Hyüga paro en seco_y te dare información sobre Itachi Uchiha_

Todos vieron sorprendidos como los mas duros del grupo volvian tranquilamente toman asiento lo que la Senju tomo como acepto, sonrio y dijo

_Empezamos_

Gracias por sus comentarios! 3


	5. Prueba

**AU, OcC, Capítulo dedicado a: fran. sanchez**

Completo

_Empezamos_Tsunade señalo a Naruto_El sera el lider del equipo, Naruto Namikaze, creo que algunos ya lo conocen_se fijo tanto en la reacción del rubio como en la del Uchiha, ambos se miraban como si quisieran saltar sobre el otro, el ambiente fue cortado por la ojiluna

_Mucho gusto agente, usted pide y yo hago_menciono mientras lo miraba de arriba a abajo, el rubio tenia lo suyo aunque no puedo evitar ver el anillo que se encontraba en la mano izquierda, lo pondria a prueba mas adelante y si no la pasaba se uniria a sus demas... víctimas?, no puedo evitar reirse ante su pensamiento, la mayoría la ignoro acostumbrados a su actuar pero dos de ellos no pudieron evitar ver la tristeza que se reflejaba en esas lunas

_Ok, cual es la idea?_pregunta el peliblanco_llegamos les damos plomo y listo_los demas tambien se preguntaban lo mismo cual era su plan, para acabar con la disque peligrosa organización

_No, los entrenaremos veremos sus fuerzas y trasaremos un plan_hablo por primera vez el rubio_además faltan dos compañeros de 'equipo'_ justamente en ese momento varios agentes llegaron custodiando a dos hombres pero lo que llamo la atención de los demas era el pelirrojo que venia con una camisa de fuerza y dos tipos vestidos de blanco al lado

_Lo que faltaba otro loco_murmuro la pelirroja quien miraba al hombre caminar tranquilamente hacia ellos, ahi reparo en el otro hombre el cual tenia una cara de aburrimiento que ni el ponia con ella, eso la hizo arquear la ceja, los otros esperaban a que los dos llegaran donde elllos cuando lo hicieron, el peliblanco no dudo en comentar

_¿Tu pelo es asi o es oxígenado?_recibio una mirada tranquila de pelirrojo, que decidió ignorarlo, el chico de cara aburrida bostezo ganandose la atención de todos

_Les presnto a Jugo Harada_el nombrado asintió_y a Shikamaru Nara,ya que todos estan es hora de irme_la mayor se levantó y hizo señas a Naruto para que se acercara_Quiero que los pruebes y si no pasan, el trato se cancela pero no se los digas, todos tuyos_rio con mofa, el rubio apreto su puño mientras maldecia a esa mujer, regreso su vista a los integrantes de su 'equipo'

_Muy bien hora de demostrar lo que valen, siganme_Los integrantes mas sus custodios lo siguieron_evaluare a uno por uno empezando con el Nara_el nombrado lo vio y espero las palabras del ojiazul_encierren al resto en las celdas de alta seguridad_todos lo miraron como si estuviera loco esas celdas eran imposibles de escapar por mucho que les costara aceptarlo, los guardias acataron su orden y después de esperar un tiempo prudente

_Sacalos_ordeno el rubio sacando de su malentin una computadora_segun entiendo has hechos lo robos electronicos mas grandes hasta ahora ejecutados, sacar a un grupo de raros de sus celdas sera pan comido_

_Tks, problemático_tomo la laptop y sus dedos viajaron por la teclas suspiro y comenzo su trabajo,entro a la red de la prisión rápidamente _máxima seguridad, aja si_ , penso, los códigos empezaron a parecer, encontro el que ocupada pero tenia 6 digito no 8 como normalmente seria, _un señuelo_ , luego de descartarlo movio con mas agilidad sus dedos hasta que se escucharon varion gritos_creo que deberian buscar un doctor para esas heridas_dijo con una sonrisa de lado

Naruto lo vio le tomo 7 minutos, abrir las celdas era mejor de lo espera por eso solo Kakashi pudo atraparlo,

_Hyüga eres la siguiente_esta sonrio y asintio, vio como el hombre hacia una señal y una mujer con unos chongitos se acercaba de entre los tipos que acompañaban al Namikaze

_Has porras cariño_le dijo a Sasuke, el cual sonrio de medio lado, Naruto le entregó unas dagas a Hinata, esta les dio vuelta a ambas, su oponente se puso en posición de batalla y saco un kunai_crees que eso ganaras_se mofo la peliazul, vio como su opente corria hacia ella, trato de hacerle una barrida pero Hinata salto esquivandolo, trato de golpearla pero esta se defendio con su antebrazo, entonces en un movimiento rapido le clavo una de sus dagas la giro provocando un gran dolor en la de chongitos luego la barrio esta cayo al suelo y por último se pueso sobre ella y coloco su daga restante en el cuello

Silencio fue lo que es para despues_Recuerdame nunca hacerte enojar, linda_comento Hozuki asombrado sabia que la Hyüga era buena con el arma blanca pero era espetacular

_Muy bien, Hyüga_menciono el ojiazul saliendo de su asombro, miro como todas estaban casi igual a el, ella era muy peligrosa en realidad_Uchiha sigues_y contino caminando hacia el frente

_¿A quien le podre disparar?_pregunto con una sonrisa bastante maléfica_nena lo hiciste bien_felicito a la ojiluna cuando llego a su lado, esta sonrio y se agarro de su brazo mientras caminaba siguiendo a al agente, aun no sabia como se habia controlado para matarlo, en realidad si lo sabia, uno era por información que le darian de Itachi y otra era la persona que tenia agarrada a su brazo

Llegaron al patio este y vio un monto de sandias en fila_quitales las esposas_escucho decir al Namikaze y luego vio como el y Inuzuka se peleban con la mirada hasta que el moreno cedio y le quito las esposas luego vio como le entregaban un arma, era automática, se sentia tan bien tenerla en su manos enfoco las sandia y les disparo una una, todas en el medio perfectas, luego se dio la vuelta y le apunto a Inuzuka causando un gran estrago

_Te dije que serias el siguiente_dijo a puntandole al pecho mientras lo demas esperaban impacientes

_Namikaze, te dije que era un error_grito el noreno_quitale el arma

Este hizo caso omiso y espero la reacción del pelinegro, el cual bajo el arma

_No me gustan las automaticas_le dio el arma al rubio_ni las salvas y siguio su camino con tranquilidad, siendo abrazado por la Hyüga en cuanto llego a su lado, el rubio suspiro y penso en que se habia metido luego recordo a su esposa y todo lo valia por ella

_Empaquen, nos vamos en una hora_su mirada se dirigio a los que todavia no probaba_ustedes prepárense_


	6. 1,2

**AU, OcC**

Turbio

En una oficina bastante lujosa se encontraban dos hombres el ambiente era pesado y solo se dedicaban a observarse

_¿Sarutobi le dio luz verde?_pregunto el de cabellos largos y castaño

_Si_respondió el hombre vendado_trate de impedirlo, pero no me escucho

Ambos volvieron asumirse en silencio sabía de la consecuencias que podían haber si ellos estaban fuera y tambien si eran descubiertos, Hiashi instintivamente llevo su mano hacia su pierna donde se entraba la herida que le hacía recordar la noche en que todo ocurrio

_Más te vale que no se enteren de nada Danzo_el nombrando espero la amenaza que sabía vendría_porque si lo hacen yo mismo le daré tu cabeza al muchacho_abrió sus ojos de forma exagera momento para luego volver a aparentar que nada había pasado, se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta al tomar el pomo

_Y yo me encargaré de darte tiempo padre e hija_ sin más salió de la habitación

Despertaron con sabor agrio, un poco conocido los habían drogado, estaban en un lugar amplio parecía un lugar de entrenamiento, miro a su derecha para encontrarse su cabello azulino, se le recordó cuando la conocio también está dormida o mejor dicho desmayada, los demás fueron Despertaron poco a poco aunque sentía que algo pasaba

_¿Y el tiburon?_pregunto la pelirroja viendo como solo estaban ellos cinco

_¿Estas preocupada, por Suiguetsu-kun?_dijo la película moviendo sus cejas, la Uzumaki se sonrojado y negó rápidamente, causando una carcasa de la otra chica, el pelo negro la vio y luego de pensarlo

_Debe estar cumpliendo su prueba_al ver el rostro interrogante de los demás suspiro y dijo_Suiguetsu es conocido por su poder de infiltración y robos ha gran escala, incluso el fue el robo la Kubikiribocho o la espada de la reencarnación del museo de la niebla_todos lo vieron boqui abiertos para luego centrar su mirada en la entrada donde aparecían un rubio enojado y un pelo blanco sonriente

_No es mi culpa, las cámaras de seguridad por los basureros nunca funcionan bien_río con ganas solo le había tomado diez minutos poder crear un plan y entrar a las instalaciones, Naruto por otro lado se sentía humillado pues se había burlado del Hozuki ya que pensaba que sería muy difícil de entrar a las instalaciones ANBU, al cual tenía la mejor tecnología '' existente'' y perdió una apuesta con el chico ahora le debía una hamburgesa

_Vamos amigo quita esa cara y comprame una doble queso_

_Tks, dejémonos de tonterías y pasemos a lo importante_miro al agente_que información tienen sobre la organización_era de ponerse serios no estar escuchando al idiota de Hozuki

_Sigame_así lo hicieron, al salir de donde se entraban, vieron un lugar color gris con mucha gente pantallas donde se mostraba desde el tránsito hasta oficinas de gobierno varios despachos y gente atendiendo llamadas y revisado informe todo era ideal, los chicos buenos tenían buenas herramientas

_Bienvenidos a ANBU(Agencia Nacional del Buro Unido), estas instalaciones serán su hogar por ahora_para ellos ANBU algo poco querido después de todo ellos tenían un pasado con esa agencia, fueron guiados hacia uno de los despachos, tomaron asiento y notaron como otro hombre esperaba junto a la ventana, era muy pálido pelo negro y ojo negro, una mala copia del Uchiha

_El es el agente especial Sai Shimura-_este asintió como saludo, mientras sonreía falsamente_colabora con nosotros_siguió bajo y una pantalla y empezó a mostrar imágenes,

_El primer golpe fue un banco asaltado, mataron a todos los que habian dentro_fotos de personas tiradas en el suelo con orificios de bala y de armas blancas, los que habian hecho eso fueron sádicos o eso pensaba Karin, ella nunca había matado con sus manos, aunque su lengua tenía varias muertes

_Luego de ese vinieron cinco más, el mismo modo operandis_informo el pelo negro_después de eso se callaron, pero dos semanas despues_apareció en la pantalla la imagen de tipo barbudo con un cigarrillo en la boca_Asuma Sarutobi fue entrado muerto_el hijo del presidente muerte Woah! esos tipos no andaban con juegos

_¿Como estas seguro, que son los mismos?_pregunto bostezando, el pelicafe_pudieron ser terroristas o personas inconformista con el presidente_

_No, porque en todas las escenas se entraban esto_en la imagen se aprecio un pentagrama hecho con sangre bastante enfermo

_¿Es religioso, el problema?_fue la siguiente pregunta

_No, también había la imagen de una nube roja_mostró las imágenes de las nubes rojas

_Esta imagen, también ha sido encantada en asesinatos y ventas de droga_

_Algún indicio o prueba?_

_Nada, ni huellas ni sangre ni testigos_respondió serio, eran buenos eso no podían negarlo no dejar rastro por más de seis meses, debían ser muy bien entrenados o eran muy inteligentes

_Están haciendo un declaración_hablo Sasuke, llamando la atención de todos_Quieren crear caos, por alguna razón si no, no dejarían pruebas de la relación entre los crímenes,nosotros sabemos como es, no queríamos ser atrapados pero ellos tampoco ¿porque hacerlo así?

_Porque desean dejar mal a las autoridades y a los políticos_respondió la ojipela_desean dar un golpe de estado

El silencio se hizo pero como lo harian debían averiguar como trabajaban y si ese era en realidad su objetivo, un hombre entro corriendo con la cara pálida y bastante nerviso

_Acaba de atacar a Sarutobi - san_y debían hacerlo rapido


	7. Booomm!

La luz del televisor era lo unico que alumbraba la habitacion en ,en ella se podia mirar un auto en llamas y muchos oficiales del ANBU y Raiz ,la reportera en la television informando lo sucedido/p

Atras de mi se puede apreciar las investigaciones realizadas despues del atentado realizado al Presindente Sarutobi segun informes el mantario se derigia a una reunion con sus congrrsistas cuando sucedio ,el auto en donde debia viajar exploto ,dos guardias mirieron,El Presidente salio ileso gracias a un cambio de a,uto de ultimo minuto...

"El hombre el habitacion apreto sus puños ,esos idiotas de Deidara y Sasori hicieron mal el trabajo,en ese momento se suponia que el viejo estaria muerto ellos mas cerca de su objetivo tendria que hablar con Pain sobre sus sobordinados y sus ineptitudes

Por otro lado el 'equipo' llegaba al lugar del atentado un auto desecho ,dos cuerpos calcinados y muchos agentes ,las camaras habian sidos prohibidas y los periodistas evacuados algo les decia que no querian que los vieran ,en realidad ellos tampocos querian ser vistos con los chicos buenos,podre de su reputacion de maliantes,sadicos y sanguinarios

_Ufff,alguien queria tostar al viejo_dijo el peliblanco,siendo mal visto por el rubio ,los demas los ignoraron,mientras el pelirrojo se acercaba a los esconbros ha revisar ,sintio un fuerte dolor de cabeza el cual ignoro ,todo quemado ,tomo una vara que estaba pir ahi y empezo a moverlos no habia nada,vio a unos cuantro metros algo camino hacia

"_Aqui esta la bomba_todos lo vieron tratando de omitir que era la primera vez que hablaba_es a control remoto,me parece que es de conteo progresivo y C4 ,aunque deberian de msndarla al laboratorio

Siencio ,el hombre que solo habia negado y afirmado con su cabeza los ultimos cuatro dias acababa de dar un discurso sobre bombas con u?a tranquilidad extaciante 

"_¿Quieres agua?_ya todos sabian quien habia hecho esa pregunta,empezaron a caminar de vuelta a los vehiculos con tranquilidad_lo primero que dice y es todo sobre una bomba'¿Es un bombero o que?_murmullo a Hinata,esta se encogio de hombros

_Jugo-san,es un ex-comandate Raiz que peleo en cuarta guerra de hace algunos años_informo Sai mientras caminaba hacia el frente,dejando a Karin y Suigetsu asombrados que le habia pasado al chico bueno que termino en loquero

Al llegar a las intalaciones ANBU se dirigieron a un lugar con muchas computadoras y aparatos cuyos nombres si les preguntaron ,no sabrian,un chico gordito con una bolsa de papas en sus manos los esperaba con una sonrisa,las chicas lo vieron y pensaron una palabra adorable

_Shikamaru este el area de tengologia ,esta sera tu zona seras nuestros ojos en la ciudad y nuestros oidos atravez de esto_mostro un audifono_nos informaras,este es tu compañero ,Chouji_indico al gordito que lo saludo con su mano desocupada

Shikamaru tambien lo saludo levantando una mano como saludo,admirado el lugar nunca lo diria y lo mostraria en su rostro pero el lugar era como sacado de sus mejores fantasia,los demas lo dejaron fantasiando y siguieron a Naruto, llegaron un lugar llenos de tubos con aparatos extraños,un tipo con gafas oscuras estaba viendo por un microscopio ¿como lo hacia con gafa?

_Namikaze_saludo ignorando al resto_era una bomba de C4,de cuenta regresiva..

_Osea todo lo que digo Jugo_molesto al chico Hinata,este torcio la boca disconforme y volvio a arreglar su gafas

"_Puede ser,,pero tambien encontre esto_un dibujo en forma de lengua?,se encontraba en uno de los cilindros de la bomba_esta es la firma del artista_mostro otros atentados con bomba_es conocido por volar gran cantidad de edificio sin importar cuantos mueran_

_Pero hay algo que te molesta o me equivoco_

_La cuenta progresiva no es lo suyo ,es muy impaciente_despues otras imagenes se mostraron estas mostraban ataques mas controlados_esto es obra de la marioneta

"Eso que significaba ,Shino suspiro sabia que lo que diria no le gustaria al rubio pero era mejor decirlo ahora

_Creo que trabajaban juntos_Naruto se tomo el puente de la nariz

_Mandame los informe_esto era grande dos de los mejores bomberos que hay juntos que harian ,llegaron a su sala de conferencia rapidamente en la pantalla aparecieron fotos de diferentes ataques y sus modo operandis

_Deidara'El Artista'Yamada_un rubio de ojos azules y sonrisa de lado se dejo ver en la pantalla_El mas torpe de los dos,es impulsivio,torpe y le gusta ver su trabajo de cerca por ello se queda cerca para verlo pero es un genio al ejecutar sus bombas

_Sasori'La Marioneta Akasuna_El pelirroji parecia un niño por su altura y ojos aburridos_No se dejen engañar por la cara niño,es calcurador no se dejen engañar por su cara de niño es bueno y organizado ve su trabajo de lejos y vuelve a trabajar en la misma zona

Analizo la situacion tenian diferentes formas de trabajar y pensar obiamente el pelirrojo era mas dominante el lo sabia porque parecian tener una personalidad similar mientras el rubio era como el Hozuki eso queria decir

_Debos atacar al rubio primero_sintio la miradas sobre el

_¿Como Uchiha?_este sonrio de lado

_Con lo mismo que caen todos los hombres_miro a Hinata_mujeres

Lo medito ,le habian llegado noticias sobre que rubio era ubln hombre que gustaba de lo que no se debia cuando se estaba trabajando -beber-drogarse y lo mas importante mujeres

_Esta bien,tu turno Karin encuentralos_todos lo vieron sin entender,mientras la nombrada sonreia por fin seria util

_Dame una hora y un telefono_este le dio un desechable y esta tecleo solo preguntaba cosas como ¿El artista? o ¿Busco una marioneta? pero nunca nombre luego de medio hora asi ,le pidio con una seña papel a Naruto anoto una direccion y colgo sin dar las gracias

_Aqui esta,estan en una discoteca llamada Luna_Naruto vi a oa Hyugs

_Tratas de escapar y...

_Lo se,no podria su vida en peligro_ 

Toco la puerta y unas chicas llegaron y se la llevaron para preparla para su cita ,por fin darian el primer paso en esa guerra que no sabian contra quien se enfrentaban


	8. Marcador

**AU,OcC**

1 a 0

El sonido de la musica ,la poca ilumacion y el olor a cigarro en el ambiente Luna era el bar de moda habia musica en vivo y habia muchos sofas y camas con telas cubriendolos ,hace años que no iba lugar asi antes iba a 'cazar' a esos lugares,se dirigio a la barra muchas cabezas giraron haberla

_Luces genial Hina_escucho por el audicular, y es que el vestido negro de tirantes se le pegaba como segunda piel eso y la coleta que sujetaba su coleta,tacones a eso sumamos su maquillaje en especial sus labios rojos con esa sonrisa

_Gracias Sui-kun_este torcio la boca inconforme con el apodo

_Escucha Hyuga,Suigetsu esta cuidando tu derecha,Jugo tu izquierda y atras de ti Sai_ella vio disimuladamente a los lugares indicados y asintio discretamente,busco con la mirada a sus objetivos los vio a lo lejos en una zona VIP,el rubio estaba con dos chicas y el pelirrojo miraba aburrido y con un trago en la mano a la pista,cuando miro con cuidado vio que en realidad miraba a la mesa al otro lado donde estaban un chico pelirro,una fhica rubia y un pelicafe cob tatuajes sobre su rostro

_Sasuke estan vigilando a unos tipos_reporto,caminando hacia la pista donde espeso a bailar enfrente de ellos de forma sensual y lenta,viendo directamente gacia ellos captando su atencion

_¿Como son los tipos que vigilan?_vio como el rubio ka miraba como un tigre ve carne pero lo ignoro

_Uno es pelirrojo de unos veintiseis con un tatuaje en la frente,la chica es rubia y tiene cuatro coletas,el otro hombre es castaño y tiene tatuajes morados por todo el rostro_luego de terminar de dar la informacion sintio como la tomaban por la cadera puso su mejor sonrisa y voltio pero no encontro al rubio si no al pelirrojo de ojos aburridos pero con un brillo intenso y sosteniendola mas cerca y todos a ver oa escena pensaron _Mierda_ no habian pensado en esa posibilidas

_¿Como te llamas?_pregunto cerca de su oido con voz baja y suave

_Hinari_respondio de la misma forma _¿Y tu? ,vio como Sai se acercaba a los chicos que los dos bomberos habian vigilado ,vio como el chico con el que baila fruncia el seño para despues volver su mirada a ella,sonrio de lad

_No deberia saberlo_dijo mirandola fijo y moviendo su mano hacia su cintura mas alto hacia su espalda_en especial si tu no eres sincera Hi-na-ta_se tenso a su lado y dio su señal y se alejo de el de mirada miel

_Me descubrio y su compañero fue tras Sai y esos tipos_ sintio como todos gritaban dio la vuelta y vio a Sasori apuntadole con un arma ,corrio y se escondio tras la barra_Namikaze me atacan_vio como Jugo trataba de acercase a su locazion y como Suigetsu se escondia tras un sofa ,estaban desarmados y en un espacio reducido

_¿Quien diria que dos criminales ,trabajarian para esas personas?_empezo Sasori caminando por el lugar ,ella empezo a moverse con cuidado tras la barra mientras los otros dos esperaban en sus posiciones_Sabes casi no te reconosco con esos lentes de contacto pero esa forma de sonreir es solo de personas como nosotros_disparo cerca de donde se encontraba Jugo

_Nena_escucho decir a Sasuke _es un arma con siete balas y a disparado cinco quedan dos

Proceso la informacion y penso eran tres contra uno que tenia dos balas

_Jugo-san ,Suigetsu-kun ¿escuchan?_recibio un afirmativo de ambos _tengo un plan

Sasori estaba cansado del juego se acerco a donde sabia esta la peliazul y preparo su arma cuando de pronto se vio en el suelo con un hombre pelinaranja viendole desde arriba lo habian tacleado luego un tipo peliblanco lo golpeo y trato de quitar su arma al igual que el pelinaranja los tres estaban en guerra por el arma cuando esta se disparo dandole en el hombro al Jugo este cayo tocandose la herida ,Suigetsu le dio un puñetaso a Saaori y este cayo pero desde el suelo dejo caer a peliblanco al cual apunto y despues sintio un peso sobre el Hinata se habia abalanzado sobre el ,la tiro al suelo y ella retrocedio hacia la barra mientras Sasori se acercaba ,ella tomo una botella del suelo la rompio y fue hacia el pelirrojo y enterro la que daba de la botella en el,este solto el arma y cayo

_Situacion controlada,Jugo-san esta herido_un grupo entro dirigido por Naruto ,un enfermero ayudo a Jugo y otros fueron hacia Sasori

_Pulso inexsistente,hora de muerte 3:30a.m_anuncio la paramedico viendo hacia el grupo,empaquetaron el cuerpo y salieron

_¿Que paso con Sai y esos tipos?_fue la pregunta de Suigetsu con hielo sobre su mejilla

_Esos tipos son los hijos del ex-presidente de Suna y el menor es candidato a la presidencia ,trataban de secuestrarlo pero Sai los saco ,Deidara los siguio pero pudieron perderlo gracias a Shikamaru_respondio el Namikaze

Tratar de secuestrar a al candidato favorito a presidente de otro lugar era bastante extremo eso queria decir que trataban de cortar los lazos de Konoha con otras zonas ,pero en ese momento no querian pensar por lo menos ahora iban ganando 1 a 0


	9. Nuevos Jugadores

**AU,OcC**

 **Nuevos jugadores**

 **Fueron llevados al hospital ,estaban tratando la herida de Jugo y trantando de akejar a Suigetsu de la pobre enfernera**

 **_Deja de acosarla tiburon_reprwndio Karin cruzando sus brazos**

 **_Celosa zanahoria_esta se sonrojo,hasta que se dio cuenta de la forma en que la habia llamando y fue hacia el,este por alguna razon le tenia mas miedo que a "la marioneta"**

 **Los demas los ignoraban,mientras el Namikaze vio la puerta abrirse sintio cono la persona que habia entrado lo abrazaba y sintio lagrimas en su pecho**

 **_Cuando me dijeron que habian herido a unos ANBUS en un caso me asuste_se apreto mas el y sollozo**

 **_Shhhh,Sakura hablenos en otro lado si?_ella asintio,salieron siendo vigilados por los demas en la habutacion ,unoa ojos perlados lo vieron y entendio que la amaba no necesitaba probarlo para saberlo esa chica tenia suerte**

 **_¿Estas bien?_esa pregunta la saco de sus pensamientos sonrio y se recargo en el hombro del Uchiha**

 **_He hecho peores cosas,lo sabes_contesto con tranquilidad y el silencio se hizo viendo a los demas sonreir antes las idioteces de Suigetsu y Karin**

 **En el pasillo del hospital los esposos hablaban despues de haber calmado a Sakura trato de explicarle li sucedido**

 **_¿Por eso trabajas con esos tipos?_lo miro incredula ,su propua madrina habia puesto su vida en juego por que trabajara con esos tipos ,sabia que no mentia porque ellos se prometieron ser sinceros**

 **_Si hasta ahora han estado tranquilos ,pero no se a medida esto avence_la vio fruncir el seño y suspiro antes de hablar pues sabia que probablente se negaria_¿Podrias revisar sus historial?_**

 **_Claro que lo hare_fue su agresiva contestacion_no te dejaria a merced de esos tipos sin saber su estado**

 **Naruto le sonrio y rasco su cabeza ,ella era asi siempre sorpresiva y haciendo lo que el necesitaba ajustadose a su trabajo y solo pudo abrazarla y decirle que todo estaria bien**

Cerca en otros pasillos dos figuras se desplazaban llamando la atencion eran un par un tanto disparejos ,llegaron al pasillo indicado en la recepcion ,se pusieron sus mascaras y sacaron los rociadores lanzadolos al suelo el humo empezo a llenar el pasillo rapidamente todos en el pasillo empezaron a evacuar ,al escuchar el alboroto dos ANBUS salieron a ver lo sucedido siendo recibido por dos disparos el alboroto hizo que salieran de la habutacion

_¿Que este humo?_pregunto Karin

_No se pero no lo respiren y traten de encontrae la salida_trararon de hacerlo hasta que una risa les abvirtio que no estaban solos Sasuke y Sai tomaron pisocion de combate y esperaron ,Sai cayo primero gracias al golpe en su nuca ,el otro pelunegro espero un puñetaso en el estomago lo envio hacia atras trato de golpear al atacante pero este lo esquivo

_Eres igual debil ,que cono recuerdo ototo_esa voz lo hizo abrir sus ojos de forma exagerada y busco dar golpes a todoa lados,ese bastardo estaba ahi lo mataria ,lo harua ahora

_Da la cara Itachi, no seas cobarde_grito ,siniio otro golpe y pasos hacia otro lado lo siguio y trarto de alcarzarlo cuando lo hizo le dio un puñetaso ,Itachi lo devolvio y sintio como su hermanito lo goloeaba en el estomago tirandolo al suelo y saltando el sobre su cuerpi dandole puñetaso uno tras otro

_Saauke!_escucho Hinata y vio como corria hacia el , detras de ella aparecio el tipo que aconpoñaba a su hermano este le disparo a Hinata y esta callo ,Sasuke corrio hacia ella pero no vio sangre luego sintio un piquete en su cuerpo un dardo en su brazo izquierdo y li ultimo que vio antes de cerrar sus ojoa fue a su hermano mayor huyendo de nuevo


	10. Uchiha

**AU, OcC, adaptación de la película Suicide Squad propiedad de DC cómic**

Uchiha

Uno pequeño de unos cinco años, corría por el campo cuando dos brazos lo tomaron por la espalda cayendo con la persona que lo había atrapado, comenzado a reír acompañado de esa persona

_No es justo Nissan, siempre ganas_dijo con un puchero, el mayor sonrio

_Eres muy lento Sasuke, no es mi culpa_este bufo mientras voltiaba su rostro, de pronto empezó a correr de nuevo

_Una carrera hacia la casa_el mayor lo siguió con tranquilidad

Llegaron a una casa de estilo tradicional, en las entradas habían hombres armados, los ignoraron

_Estamos en casa_una hermosa mujer salió por la puerta que daba al recibidor, sonriendoles con cariño

_Bienvenidos_los vio y adivino que habian jugando en el campo_Itachi, tu padre te espera en su despacho

El asintió y se retiro, Sasuke frunció su seño su padre siempre hablaba con Itachi pero a el lo ignoraba o apenas notaba su presencia, pero sabía que cuando creciera y fuera parte de la policía como su padre este lo tomaría en cuenta

_Sasu-chan_No le gustaba que su madre lo llamara asi_debes alistarse, vendran los Hyugas a cenar.

No le gustaban las comidas con los estirados amigos de su padre, siempre hablaban de cosas aburridas y casi siempre solo su padre e Itachi hablaban y su madre y el solo escuchaban aburridos, aún así subió a su habitación su madre había dejado ropa sobre la cama, se dio una ducha y se puso su ropa, una camisa tipo polo azul y unos pantalones blancos apenas unos segundos de haberse bañado escucho que lo requerían, fue rápidamente ya que su padre odiaba la imputabilidad, cuando llego vio a un hombre alto cabello en castaño y de raros ojos perlas, a una bella mujer peliazul y ojos lilas, pero lo que llamo su atención fue la niña de su edad cabello azulino corto y ojos perlados con toque lila

_Este es mi hijo menor Sasuke_dio una reverencia y escucho como la mujer azulina decía lo adorable que era, el hombre lo inspeccionaba para después hablar

_Ella es Hinata mi hija mayor_vio a la niña hacer una torpe reverencia_la menor esta en casa con un su nana_

También presento a su esposa, pero no le presto atención, se acerco a la niña con cuidado

_Tengo cinco y tu?_pregunto un tanto brusco

_Tam-bie-n_tartarmudio con voz suave, no pregunto más porque los llamaron a la mesa, sus padres hablaban de algo que no entiendia e Itachi acotaba de vez en cuando, sus madres hablaban pero más bajo, vio que tanto el como la niña habían terminado de comer

_Okaa-san, podes ir a jugar_ella asintió, vio como Hinata buscaba a la mirada de su padre y este le asintió, y ambos niños salieron del lugar, Sasuke la llevo al patio y le mostro su burbujero, la niña se mostró cohibida al principio pero luego empezó a jugar, las burbujas viajaban por el lugar hasta que una callo en el cabello de la niña

_Eres muy hermosa_vio como la niña enrojecia para luego desmayarse, corrió hacia el comedor donde los adultos sostenían un arma uno enfrente del otro pero al ver al niño desviaron su atencion

_Sasuke_llamo su hermano, sacándolo del Shock

_La niña se desmayo_fue todo lo que dijo, vio como los Hyugas salían del lugar, después los motores y nunca volvió a verlos, bueno la volvió a ver pero no en la circunstancia que hubiera querido

Despertó por el ruido afuera, se levanto se dio una ducha se vistió y salió, encontró a su padre y hermano en el pasillo no saludo a ninguno

_Tienes práctica de tiro_dijo su padre al pasar a su lado, asintió y siguió su camino, a sus trece años Sasuke sabía a que se dedicaba su familia a tras de la fachada de oficiales, eran simples asesinos contratos los mejores, lo descubrió a sus ocho luego de ver a su padre matar a un congresista de nombre Minato Namikaze, desde entonces era entrenado

_Buenos días, Sasu-chan_Saludo su primo Shisui, al llegar al campo de tiro, el gruño en respuesta, tomo su arma y comenzó a disparar, sin errar ninguna dianda_hoy tienes tu primer trabajo_

_Aja_lo sabía, su madre había llorado toda la noche

_Toma_Un archivo, el nombre de su víctima y el lugar donde lo encontraria_No falles, Sasu-chan

Se fue, sin responder y camino un poco tipo que lo esperaba en el auto, lo llevo al lugar donde estaba su objetivo, esperaron tres horas fuera del bar el hombre salió, Sasuke que se bajo del auto camino hacia el y le disparo,volvió al auto

_¿Lo hiciste?_pregunto su padre al verlo entrar a su despacho, sin levantar su rostro de los papeles que leia

_Si, fue un éxito_respondió, su padre asintió y el se retiro

Subió a su habitación, se sentó en la cama y lloro, había matado a un hombre, era un asesino, el que quería ser un policía cuando pequeño era un vil asesino, se preguntaba si Itachi se había sentido así cuando mató por primera vez, y así llorando se durmió. Eran las 3 am cuando gritos los despertaron, tomo su arma y vio la imagen que lo perseguiria durante los próximos quince años de su vida, todo su clan muerto por arma de fuego, corrió buscando a su madre y fue hacia la sala y ahí estaban los cuerpos de sus padres y su hermano empuñando el arma asesina

_Itachi ¿Porque?_dijo con lágrimas, aún era un niño de trece años de y veía a sus padres muertos a manos de su Nissan

_Sabes, Sasuke aún no te mataré, eres demasiado debil_comento, ignorando la pregunta del adolescente, le apunto_pero aún así debo, pasar por esa puerta_disparo, dándole en su pierna derecha, y llendose dejando a un Sasuke dañado_buscame cuando seas más fuerte_y escucho la pue cerrase

El olor a cloro lo desperto, estaba en el hospital, ese recuerdo lo tenía sudado ese niño de trece años ya no existia, era un hombre de veinte y ocho años, que se vengaria, la puerta se abrió y una mujer entro

_¿Como te sientes?_pregunto Sakurai, debía actuar profesional era un médico y el su paciente, no el un criminal que podía matar a su esposo si quería, ante el silencio hablo_Te dispararon un dando con una sustancia desconocida pero ya desapareció de tu sistema, podrás de dado de alta en unas horas_iba salir cuando lo escucho hablar

_¿Hinata?_No necesitaba decir más para hacerse entender, lo vio extrañada pero le contesto

_Le dispararon un dardo también aunque el de ella, se podo identificar como un tranquilizante_luego salió

Cuando volviera a ver a Itachi lo mataria y vengaria a la su Okaa-san


	11. Atacantes

**AU, OcC, adaptación de la película Suicide Squad propiedad de DC**

Atacantes

Despertó en un habitación completamente blanca, sabía que la presencia de Itachi iba complicar las cosas, le preocupaba Sasuke y su reacción, bueno lo único que sabía era que cual fuera su decisión ella lo apoyaría, miro la puerta abrirse y dar paso al rubio este se recosto en la pared frente a su camilla

_¿Lo sabias, no es haci?_pregunto Hinata aún sin verlo, lo escucho suspirar y después su mirada en ella

_Sabía que sería un problema, si lo sabía, iría tras el_fue lo que respondió, después hubo un silencio, hasta que el sintió como era tomado por el cuello de su camisa con más fuerza de lo necesario, y una respiración cerca de su oído

_Si, Sasuke sale herido de alguna forma me encargaré, de que desees no haber nacido Namikaze_justamente cuando se separaba del cuerpo del rubio, la puerta se abría dejando ver a una pelirosa, que mostró asombro en su rostro.

_Sakura_fue lo que atino a decir el hombre, esta lo ignoro y vio a la peliazul

_Te traigo tu acta de dado de alta_puso el papel en la mesa a un lado de la mujer y salió sin ver a ninguno, el rubio suspiro y fue tras ella

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

La alcanzó cuando iba entrar a ver a un paciente, la tomo del brazo, ella no quiso verlo a los ojos, como verlo después de encontrarlo en esa posición con la Hyuga, una mujer hermosa con un cuerpo bastante desarrollado que cualquier hombre desearía, por otro lado el rubio buscaba su mirada canso la tomo del rostro y la beso, ella se resistió un poco pero término cediendo ante su querido esposo

_Confía en mi_le dijo al separarse, ella lo vio y asintió, se sonrieron y volvieron a besarse

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Llegaron al edificio del ANBU, todos iban en su mundo y sinceramente el silencio lo estaba matando era aburrido así que decidió cortarlo

_Oy, ¿Quien era la versión termineitor del Uchiha?_nadie le respondió, ni siquiera la peliazul que siempre le seguía el juego, es más parecía que ella estaba pendiente de todos los movimientos del Uchiha menor

_Hey, Naruto_todos los voltiaron hacia el hombre, era alto, su cabello peligris además de una extraña mascara

_Kakashi_Saludo el nombrado, este llego hasta ellos y pareció el grupo de criminales que acompañaban, a su discípulo

_Supiste sobre, el ataque al secretario de estado_el rubio abrió muchos sus ojos y lo vio preocupado

_¿El, esta bien?_

_Si, llegamos a tiempo,_vio a su ex alumno calmarse_también logre darle a uno de los atacantes, Shino nos espera en la sala de juntas_

Emprendieron su marcha hacia el lugar apuntado, al llegar se toparon al mismo tipo de gafas de vez pasada

_Es algún código de vestimenta, el taparse la cara_cuestionó el Hozuki, con sorna, esta vez hubo varias carcajadas y sonrisas de lado

Shino por otro lado, lo ignoro, dándose la vuelta y dejando ver en la pantalla la imagen de una flor, de un lado era una flor blanca en forma alargada y al otro lado la imagen de una flor negra en forma de huevo,

_¿Zetsu?_pregunto Jugo asombrado, El de gafas asintió un tanto sorprendido de que el supiera que era, aunque debía recordar quien fue el pelirrojo antes de esa guerra

_¿Que es eso?_pregunto Karin arreglando sus lentes

_Son plantas usadas para el sueño, la blanca es fácil de encontrar pero la negra, es más difícil_respondió, el musculoso, Shino asintió y mostró otra imagen esta vez de un líquido morado

_Cierto, es un forma de té es inofensivo, pero al mezclar blanco con negro más belladona, se vuelve el llamado ^Genjutsu^, te manda a mundo de recuerdos_

Así que eso era lo que Itachi le había disparado

_Entiendo, eso eso lo que el Uchiha, dispara_Fue la conclusión del Namikaze, Shino asintió, y mostró una foto era un tipo peligris, con mucha laca y una sonrisa de superioridad

_La sangre encontrada en el atentado del, Secretario de Estado, era de este sujeto_

_Hidan Sui, es de padre irlandés y madre japonesa, conocido líder del culto, es un asesino conocido, nunca se le a podido detener y su jefe es Kakuso^El banquero ^Yusuke_

Laimagen, de un tipo fortachon, pelinegro y con una bandana en la cabeza a pareció, ellos nunca habían sido atrapados como lo harian ahora

_ideas, para atrapar a la momia y su lacayo_

Una mano se levanto y vieron a Kakashi

_Yo tengo una_


	12. Chapter 12

**AU, OCC, ADAPTACIÓN DE LA PELÍCULA SUICIDE SQUAD PROPIEDAD DE DC CÓMIC**

 **Todos vieron expectantes al peligris, el resto lo miraba expectante, este bostezo**

 **_¿Que?_dijo ante las miradas de los presentes**

 **_El oxigenado, dijo que si alguien tenía una idea y tu viejo levantaste la mano_explico el Hozuki, ignorando la mirada asesina de Naruto**

 **_Ahhh, si_volvió a formarse el silencio**

 **_¿Y cual es?_pregunto el Uchiha empezando a perder la paciencia**

 **_Tienes a Nara ¿no?_fue su simple respuesta**

 **Naruto lo vio medio comprendiendo su, idea, suspiro y puso su mano en su cadera**

 **_Bien, Jügo acompaña a Shino e investiguen si hay antídoto para la Zetsu, algo me dice que la necesitaremos_**

 **Ambos asistieron y salieron de la sala, su mirada paso al peliblanco, y sonrio con un poco macabro, causándole un escalofrío al Hozuki**

 **_Hozuki_lo vio ponerse firme en su lugar_Tu, Sai y Karin investigarán los lugares donde se pasan Hidan y 'El contador'_**

 **Se puso blanco después de escuchar a él Namikaze, el' chico bueno ' de sonrisa perturbante, no sólo era raro si no que hacía preguntas incómodas pero ese no era el problema, el problema era la mandona, mecha corta y obsesiva zanahoria, se volvería loco entre los dos**

 **Aún en shock fue arrastrado a la salida por Karin, la cual se quejaba a voz viva sobre su equipo y más atrás un Sai sonriendo**

 **_Al parecer, el rubio oxigenado es vengativo_se burló Hinata viendo a Naruto**

 **_No se de que hablas, vamos_ los cuatro restantes empezaron a salir_además, soy natural_incluso Kakashi rio**

 **Llegaron al área de electrónica del ANBU, allí encontraron a un pelicafe dormitando en un escritorio y aun gordito comiendo y jugando en el ordenador**

 **_SHIKA_le grito en el oído Hinata, viendo como él Nara caía al suelo_¿te asuste?_pregunto con aparente inocencia**

 **Este no respondió, y trato de calmar su corazón por el susto además de bajar su enojo porque no era tonto si se metía con la Hyuga también lo hacía con él pelinegro y quería vivir un poco mas**

 **_¿Que necesitan?_pregunto después de ponerse de pie**

 **_Quiero, que le robes dinero a un mafioso_fue la simple respuesta de Kakashi**

 **Alzó una ceja y lo vio incrédulo, no se suponía que eran 'los buenos', pero por ahora también eran los dueños de su trasero, y debía hacer lo que se le pedía**

 **_¿A quien?_pregunto mientras se sentaba frente al ordenador**

 **_Kakuzo 'el contador'_**

 **Lo miro como si estuviera loco, y este estaba más tranquilo que una lechuga, pero si estaban hablando de uno de los sicarios más conocido en los bajos mundos además de que era tratante de blancas, él tipo era más peligroso que el veneno**

 **_morire joven_confirmo, y empezó a teclear, tenía varias cuentas aunque tenían poco dentro, investigó y lo encontró, esto tenía que ser broma_Es en verdad un anciano -_**

 **_¿Porque lo dices?_**

 **_Esta en 'este' mundo desde hace mucho, y tiene cuentas que juntas llegan a quinientos mil, pero_suspiro_el verdadero botín esta en su casa, en una caja fuerte de última generación_**

 **Mostró el video, estaban dentro pero solo se veía, un caja y tres tipos costudiandola**

 **_¿Como entraste?_**

 **_Karin_respondió con simplemente**

 **Silencio se formó en la sala, hasta que un sonido hizo que vieran al Uchiha, tomando su arma**

 **_Vamos, cibergenio -_fueron sus palabras, este lo siguió al igual que Hinata_tu no vas_paro en seco y vio a la Hyuga**

 **Asintió, conocía como se ponía Sasuke cuando quería, pero le dio una mirada llena de significado al Nara de este solo dijo ''problemática " y siguió al Uchiha**

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOIIIIIII**

 **Cuando llegaron al lugar indicado por Karin, se reunieron con Suiguetsu, no pudo evitar alzar una ceja, se imaginaba la una enorme mansión con mucha seguridad..., no un burdel con un guardia con un arma automática**

 **_Es un tacaño_escucho a su lado y no pudo evitar estar por primera vez de acuerdo con el de sonrisas filuda_No tiene no sola casa real, todos son burdeles o bodegas_**

 **Entendía, era una rata que gustaba del tráfico...**

 **_OK, Namikaze me escuchas_pregunto a su audifonos**

 **_Positivo_respondió este**

 **_Este es el plan_Miro al Nara y saco un arma, entregándosela_Cubriremos al cibergenio, hasta que llegue a la caja y luego tomamos lo que se puede y quemamos el resto_**

 **Asinteron, pero Shikamaru no podía dejar de ver el arma, si había algo que odiaba era matar y vaya que no lo hacía hace mucho tiempo desde ese día**

 **Entraron al lugar como si fueran clientes, Chouji manejaba la ubicación por lo tanto el los guiaria, Sasuke se sentó frente al escenario improvisado en el bailaba una chica, mientras Suiguetsu coqueteaba con la Meses y Shikamaru iba por un trago a la barra**

 **_El cuarto con la caja queda, por un pasillo que comunica el escenario y el lugar de la caja_**

 **Vio al dueño del lugar en unos de los "privados", estaba con dos tipos uno lleno de piercing y otro a medio vestir**

 **_La rata, esta con sus chicas_se escucho por el comunicador_repito, la rata esta con sus chicas_**

 **_¿Que?_gruño_ya está drogado_**

 **_Kakuzo e Hidan, están aquí_se escucho con pereza la respuesta**

 **_Quitelen la diversión, aburridos_se quejo el Hozuki_ideas para llegar a la caja**

 **_Chouji ¿Cuales la mejor forma de llegar a la caja?_**

 **_por el pasillo al fondo a la izquierda, pasando por donde ellos_**

 **Genial, como hacer para que los tipos se movieran, no tenían distracción femenina y realmente no creía ser el tipo de ninguno de ellos**

 **_Suiguetsu, hora de actuar_ordenó el pelinegro**

 **El nombrado se tambaleo sobre la barra, luego pidió una botella y siguió bebiendo, todos voltearon a verlo, saco su arma y le apunto a los presentes**

 **Los gritos llamaron la atención, de los tres dentro de la carpa, los cuales salieron para ver el escándalo, Hidan saco su arma siendo detenido por el pelinaraja**

 **_Deja, que los guardias se encargen_fue la orden que dio**

 **Un tipo grandote como simio, tomo del cuello al Hozuki, y lo saco del lugar, este grito y mientras se tambaleaba "abusivo**

 **_Ya estamos dentro_escucho por él intercomunicador**

 **_Bien_se paro, y fue a reunirse con los demás**

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Mientras Suiguetsu hacia su distracción, ellos se escabullieron por el pasillo**

 **_Hay tres monos, en la entrada_informo Shikamaru**

 **Asintió, puso un dedo en sus labios, después camino hasta quedar enfrente de los guardias, que al verlo lo atacaron fue fácil para él, golpeó al primero en el estómago y los otros dos les disparo en la frente mientras le daba una patada en la cabeza al restante**

 **_Recuerda me, no enojarte nunca_una sonrisa de lado fue la respuesta**

 **Saco sus hermientas y comenzó a con su labor, una vuelta por aquí una por a ella y luego de unos minutos se abrió dejando ver, calculando el triple de lo que robo de los bancos, y eso era mucho**

 **_Empezamos_fue lo único, que dijo el Uchiha, mientras sacaba un encendedor**

 **El dinero se quemó con facilidad y ellos salieron del lugar y llegaron al bar, y en cuanto se sentaron la parte de atrás del burdel se quemó...**


	13. Chapter 13

**AU, OCC, ADAPTACIÓN DE LA PELÍCULA SUICIDE SQUAD PROPIEDAD DE DC CÓMIC**

Los gritos en el lugar no se hicieron esperar, las chicas que estabas trabajando ahí salieron huyendo, mientras que los tres hombres que ellos vigilaban iban hacia el lugar del estallido,decidieron seguirlos

_¿Que mierdas?_grito un Kakazu_mi dinero, mi amado dinero

_Eso te pasa por avaro, maldito no creyente_se burló Hidan

El pelinaranja había estado callando, pero se movió y desenfundo su arma, apuntando hacia donde Sasuke y Shikamaru se encontraban, estos también le apuntaban

_Somos tres contra dos, hagan números_sonó su profunda voz

Rápidamente tanto Hidan como Kakazu sacaron sus armas, mientras les apuntaban se hicieron a un lado para dejarlos pasar, justamente al pasar al lado de Sasuke este puso contra la pared a Kakazu apuntandole contra la cabeza, esta acción fue imitada por el Nara pero este le apuntaba a Hidan

_Baja tu arma_le ordenó Sasuke al que estaba lleno de perforaciones

_Sus vidas no me interesa_respondió con simplemeza, y caminando hacia atrás

_Eres un traidor, pero te quemaras lo verás, caerás maldito pendejo_grito el que estaba siendo sometido por el hacker

Este lo vio para después subir su arma y disparar al aire, el humo salió por los conductos ya que por ahí salía para los shows de las chicas, el lugar se vio, inundado, Shikamaru sintió un golpe en su costilla y se alejo del Hidan

_Pagarás haberme tocado, niño_

Mientras Sasuke logró mantener a Kakazu tranquilo gracias a su arma, pero esto no duro mucho, un puñetazo lo mando hacia atrás y su arma cayó al suelo, sintió el cuerpo de Kakazu sobre el suyo y puñetazo tras puñetazo, él le dio un izquierdazo en sus costillas he invirtió las posiciones tomo su arma del suelo y le disparo en la pierna al "banquero"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

No podía negarlo el tipo era más fuerte que el, además de la navaja que ahora portaba en su mano, tenía ya varias cortadas su arma estaba pérdida en el suelo

_Vamos maldito ataca, serás un gran sacrificio, un traidor de la vida, nuestra vida, ayudando a los verdes_

Salto hacia atrás al sentir la navaja cerca esta solo corto el aire, logró ver su arma y pensó lo que haría, corrió hacia ella

_No huyas, cobarde, serás un sacrificio_

Corrió tras él, Shikamaru se barrio ante el nuevo movimiento de la navaja tras el, tomo su arma dio la vuelta y disparo... el cuerpo de Hidan cayó, los ANBU entraban en ese momento

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

El lugar era un desastre, gente venía de allá para acá, Hinata curaba las herida del Uchiha, mientras Karin hacia lo propio con Shikamaru

_Si que te, trato como saco de boxeo, ¿Pensé que era un anciano?_se burló acomodando sus gafas

Shikamaru la vio cansino, había sido golpeado por un...

_Es un hombre mayor_

Sintieron una presencia tras de ellos y encontrarse con un serio Namikaze y un Suiguetsu que aguantaba la risa

_¿Un hombre mayor?_se burló el Hozuki_tiene más de cincuenta_dijo para después reírse a carcajadas

Hinata lo siguió de cerca con risas más calmas y ni decir Karin con unas muy estruendosas

_Tks, problemáticos_con una sonrisa de lado

_Debemos hablar_se escucho la voz del rubio, estaba sería como pocas veces

Todos lo vieran para luego seguirlo y entrar a la sala de juntas donde una visiblemente molesta Tsunade los esperaba, se sentaron tranquilamente ignorando el ambiente

_Más de 70,000 en daños, una explosión que alertó no sólo a la prensa y a los ciudadanos, si no también a la organización_su mirada se dirigió tanto al Uchiha como al Nara_mataron a uno de los integrantes además de herir a otro, ¿que mierdas pasaba por su cabeza?_

El silencio se hizo, nadie decía nada para las expresiones burlonas no se les quitaban

_Usted fue quien nos busco, quien nos quería para usarnos como marionetas y quien nos chantajea, ahora a téngase a las consecuencias que eso conlleva_rompió el silencio la Hyuga, recibiendo una mala mirada por parte de la ojimiel_además mire el lado positivo capturamos a uno

Tsunade se puso de pie, camino hacia la puerta, dándose la vuelta antes de salir

_Recuerden quien manda aquí, haci como les prometo mucho, puedo quitarles más_

Salió por la puerta, para dejarlos con un mal sabor de boca, pero eso se lo cobrarían al final

_Debemos ir al interrogatorio_los despertó Sai_¿Quienes van?_

_Hyuga y Karin, vamos_sus ojos azules enfocaron a los otros dos_ustedes descansen

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_Este lugar, me trae recuerdos, y ¿a ti?_

El lugar donde estaban era una habitación divida en dos por un espejo doble, era una habitación gris y poco iluminada

_ANBU no me atrapó_respondió la pelirroja

Ambas guardaron silencio hasta que la habitación se abrió dejando ver a Kakazu y a un hombre fornido con una cicatriz cruzando su cara

_Ibiki Morino, pobre hombre,_se burlón la Hyuga

_¿Porque?_curiosa pregunto la de gafas

.

_Morino es conocido por preguntar solamente una vez, si hay respuesta, las cosas se ponen... mmm... físicas_

Karin vio hacia el enfrente, y solamente pudo pensar que un golpe de ese hombre te mandaría a ver pajaritos y estrellas

Al otro lado del espejo, ambos hombres habían tomado asiento, y se miraban, "El banquero" toco su pierna aún con tranquilizantes, le estaba matando pero no debía mostrar debilidad frente a ese hombre, sabía que era peligroso

_El silencio es parte de tu intimidación_

Una sonrisa se forma en los labios de Morino

_No, pero tu urgencia me llama la atención_

Ambos se analizaban, no podían dar un paso en falso, lo más importante era la primera pregunta y la primera respuesta

_¿Comenzamos?_


	14. Chapter 14

**AU, OCC, ADAPTACIÓN DE LA PELÍCULA SUICIDE SQUAD PROPIEDAD DE DC CÓMIC**

Un asentimiento de parte del vendado dio inicio al interrogatorio

-_¿Quienes son tus jefes?_

La risa del criminal se escucho en toda la sala, el Morino se mantuvo sin expresión ante esto, no era el primer loco que le tocaba

-_Yo no tengo jefes, yo soy mi jefe_

_Entonces ¿Quien era el tipo pelinaraja?_

Mostró las fotos que los infiltrados habían tomado en el burdel

_¿Quien las tomo, los traidores que trabajan por ustedes?_

Ibiki se paro, quitándose el saco llego hacia Kakuzu y dio el primer golpe

-_Mi paciencia se agoto_otro golpe_yo pregunto, tu responde_otro golpe

Riendo con sangre ente sus dientes, le escupió en la cara al Marino, este molesto golpeó su pierna lástimada, la puerta se abrió dejando ver al peligris

_Morino, ya basta_

Se puso de pie y escupió al "banquero", vio Kakashi este le dio una señal, tomo a Kakuzu del saco y lo volvió a sentar

_Kakashi Hatake_

_Kakuzu, ¿que dirías, si yo te asegurará que tengo tu dinero?_

_Que eres un vil mentiroso, yo vi como se quemó, lo encontré_

Kakashi saco su teléfono y dio play a un vídeo, el cual mostraba a Shikamaru y Sasuke guardando el dinero, colocando papel, gasolina y tinta quemandolos

_¿Quieres tu dinero?_

Kakuzu no podía creer lo miraba, su dinero, su precioso dinero estaba a salvo

_¿Que quieres saber?_

_Tu jefe_Kakashi, sabía que lo tenía, mientras tuviera el dinero, lo tendría

_Eso no puedo decirlo, y lo sabes_

_La organización, ¿que quiere?, ¿Su nombre?_

Lo pensó, debía ser cuidadoso con lo que diría, si decía todo Yahiko lo mataria pero si no daba información, Kakashi quemaria su dinero de verdad

_Akatsuki es una organización compuesta por varios criminales, que busca paz, trabajamos en parejas pero gracias a ustedes hay tres bajas_

¿Paz?, esos tipos buscaban paz, si claro pensó Hinata, ella no era una Santa pero ellos estaban más podridos que ella

_¿De dónde, sacan el dinero para su organización?_

_Ya lo saben, drogas, prostitución y sicariato_

_¿Quien le suministra?_

_¿Que ganó yo?, ambos sabemos que es lo que me pasara si doy tanta información_

_Tu dinero será puesto a tu disposición, aún dentro de prision_

_¿Solamente?,además quiero ser enviado a mínima seguridad y no estar ni cerca de Iwa_

El rostro del peligris se volvió pensativo, estaba pidiendo mucho, eso quería decir que la información era importante, lo sabía "el banquero" era muy bueno negociando con la información que manejaba aún haci, no podía tomar eso era mejor negociarlo sin que el supiera lo necesitados que estaban

-_Seguridad media, será la prisión del Rayo y además tendrás acceso a la librería_

Lo pensó, era buena oferta, tal vez no era, lo que pensó que tendría pero no podía presionar mucho, sabía la que lo presidía

_Te diré,donde puedes encontrar algunos distribuidores_

Era más de lo que esperaba, de ese tipo, tomo la libreta y el boligrafo dandoselo a Kakuzu, el cual escribió en cuanto lo tuvo en mano, minutos después se lo devolvió

_Llévatelo, Morino_Inspeccionó la lista, viendo más de veinte nombres

Sintió el chillido de la silla al pararse de ella Kakuzu de pero este no se movió, haciendo que el Hatake lo voltiara a ver

_Te diré algo extra, Hatake_

El espero, mientras Kakuzu miro adelante hacia el espejo, viéndolo como si podría ver atravez de el, sonrio de lado para volver su vista a Kakashi

_Preguntale, a la princesa Hyuga, que sabe_

Abandono el lugar, mientras el Hatake miraba hacia el doble espejo, la Hyuga detrás de este maldecia al "banquero 6", por hacerla recordar eso llamaba, vida...


	15. Chapter 15

**AU, OCC, ADAPTACIÓN DE LA PELÍCULA SUICIDE SQUAD PROPIEDAD DE DC CÓMIC**

 _Una chica de quince años corría por las escaleras de esa hermosa mansión, su corta cabellera azul y sus hermosas lunas iluminadas_

 __Buenos días_saludo con cortesía a todos los presentes_

 __Buenos días, Cariño_saludo una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera azulada y ojos lila_

 _Se sonrieron entre ellas, cuando un fuerte sonido hizo que volviera a ver al único hombre de la mesa_

 __Deja de ser tan suave con ella Hana, sus notas son deplorable, apenas logró un tercer lugar en las listas_ambas mujeres bajaron la cabeza_Hanabi saco las mejores notas de su internado, y es tres años menor, eres una inútil Hinata_se levanto de la mesa y dijo a las mujeres en silencio_

 _Hinata no puedo evitar sentir esa presión en el pecho ella trataba de mejorar y ser mejor pero no podía, deseaba sentir orgulloso a su padre pero no podía, sintió algo cálido en su cabeza y se encontró a su madres sonriendo para luego abrazarla_

 _-_Tu padre está estresado, no le hagas caso, no sabe lo que dice__

 _Asintió aún sabiendo que su querida madre mentía, pero sabía que la amaba y aveces habían mentiras por amor_

 _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

 _A sus dieciocho Hinata Hyuga, estaba segura que único chico que la había querido, fue el niño que le había llamado hermosa a sus seis años_

 __Lo siento Hinata, pero me gusta otra persona__

 _Vio como el chico se alejaba y su corazón se rompía, el camino a su hogar fue horrible quería llegar a casa y llorar en el regazo de su madre, corrió escaleras arriba entro sin tocar y lo encontró la aterro su madre en el suelo pálida y con sangre en sus labios, tomo su pulso y se alivio al sentir pulso_

 __Ko, Ko_grito, un hombre alto y joven entro encontrándose esa imagen_ayúdame a llevarla a la clínica__

 _El camino hacia la clínica fue horrible, al llegar varios médicos a la atendieron, el doctor dijo que harian varios estudio llamo a su padre una, dos, cinco, se dio por vencida a la décima llamada, al salir el doctor con sólo ver su cara Hinata lloro_

 __Estaré bien_le aseguro su madre al despertar_

 _Al llegar a su hogar se sentó en la sala, su madre debía quedarse en observación hasta mañana, decidió esperar a su padre para decirle, a las cinco de la mañana su padre llegaba como siempre borracho y con olor a perfume barato por primera vez en toda su vida se enojo_

 __¿ Quien haces aquí a esta?__

 __Necesitamos hablar__

 _Se sorprendió por la manera firme de habla de la más dulce de sus hijas_

 __Mas tarde, estoy cansado__

 __Tiene que ser ahora__

 _La ignoro y siguió su camino hacia su habitación, Hinata lo siguió_

 __Es sobre mamá__

 _Le dijo viendo como el paraba en medio del pasillo y voltio a ver a su hija_

 __¿Que le paso, a la idiota de tu madre ahora?__

 _Apretó sus puños y mordió sus labios para no gritarle sus verdades a ese hombre que se hacía llamar padre y esposo_

 __Tiene cancer_dijo viéndolo a su padre a los ojos viendo como como esta abría los ojos como platos y negaba para luego encerrarse en su habitación, mientras ella caía en medio del pasillo y lloraba como no había llorado_

 _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

 _Era un día sombrío, el negro predominaba en el lugar, después de dos años de lucha, Hana Hyuga había fallecido sus hijas de veinte y diecisiete años eran las únicas en el entierro, su esposo no había aparecido_

 __Mi sentido pésame Hinata sama__

 _Ella asintió como autómata ante lo dicho por su primo Neji, Hanabi vio con tristeza a su hermana, ella también estaba muy mal por muerte de su madre pero nunca como la mayor ellas siempre habían sido muy unidas_

 __Hyuga - San, mi sentido pésame__

 __Gracias, Otsuki - san__

 __¿Su padre?_dejo el la pregunta al aire_

 __El esta muy afectado como comprenderá por ello no está presente__

 _Hinata se paro de su a siento, des de escuchar la gran mentira de su hermana, tomo las llaves de su coche y tomo a camino hacia las empresas Byakugan, al llegar los empleados se acercaban a dar su pésame, ella sonreía y daba gracias, al llegar a la oficina de su padre, la secretaria no la quiso dejar pasar, ella entro para encontrarse una imagen grotesca_

 __Lo siento, Hiashi - sama__

 __Retírate Aome_esta desapareció cuando su jefe término de hablar_

 _La mujer que estaba en la piernas de su padre no dejaba de tocarlo ni besarla_

 __dile a tu puta, que salga__

 _La mujer la vio ofendida, pero aún haci espero la orden de Hiashi la cual nunca llegó, vio Hinata con burla, la cual se borro al sentir un jalón del cabello y como era sacada de la oficina a la fuerza, Hiashi vio a su hija con furia y se acerco ella_

 __Que derecho te da sacarla de aquí__

 __El mismo, con por el cual no te presentaste al funeral de tu mujer_le grito_

 _Una bofetada la envío hacia el suelo lo vio con odio_

 __Tu madre era un estorbo, ahora que no está, puedo tener la parte que le correspondía a tu madre de la herencia de tu abuelo__

 __¿Solo eso querías de ella?__

 _Lo vio con dolor, al verlo sonreír con burla_

 __¿Para que más?__

 _Ella corrió y comprendió su madre sufría por el por su engaño, por su mentiras._

 _El día que el testamento de Hana Hyuga se leeyo hubo una gran sorpresa, a su querido marido no le había dejado nada, repartiendo el 50/50 entre sus hijas, Hinata al ser mayor de edad gozaba de poder sobre su herencia mientras, Hanabi al faltarle un año tenía como albacea a su padre, esa sería la última vez que vería a su querida hermana menor__

 _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

 _Dos años más tarde, Hinata entraba a un bar, su mejor amiga Mei y su novio Kenta, la habían invitado a beber un trago, después de beber y bailar por horas se retiraron_

 __¿Hina, tienes con quien irte?_pregunto la pelícastaña de ojos azules_

 __No, Mei-chan_contesto la peliazul de cabellera larga,_

 __Kenta - kun, te llevará_dijo apuntado a un peliverde de ojos marrones, ambos asistieron mientras salían del lugar_

 _Primero dejaron a Mei, tuvo que ver como pasaban saliva por un rato, al volver a subir Kenta, él y Hinata hablaron de todo, entonces el puso su mano en la rodilla de la Hyuga, subiendola poco a poco_

 __¿Que crees, que haces?__

 __¿Que parece que hago?__

 _Contesto para abalanzarse a Hinata, ella forcejeo obligándole a soltarla, cuando lo logro le dio una cacheado, salió del coche y corrió_

 _Había pasado una semana desde el incidente, Kenta se había disculpado, excusandose con lo borracho que estaba y rogandole no decirle nada Mei, ella acepto por su amiga._

 _Había realizado una fiesta en su departamento, casi todos se habían ido, despidió a los últimos invitados cuando alguien llamo a su puerta, abrió para encontrarse con Kenta_

 __Kenta - kun, ¿olvidaste algo?__

 _El no respondió y entro camino hacia la Hyuga tomándola de la cintura y acercandola, Hinata forcejeo, sentía el olor alcohol en el aliento del peliverde_

 __'¡Sueltame !_grito, pataleando cuando la cargo sobre su hombro_

 __! Callate!, estoy cansado de que finjas ser una niña buena, cuando ambos sabemos es lo enrealidad eres__

 _La tiro sobre la cama, cuando lo sintió encima, lo golpeó en su entrepierna, corrió por el pasillo cuando, él tomo su tobillo, ella alzó la mano y tomo un cuchillo cercano y se clavo en la mano_

 __¡ZORRA!_grito, tomándose la mano_

 _Hinata lo vio ella era la víctima, y Él la insultaba!, sintió tanta furia que supo cuando se le subió encima y lo apuñaló una y otra y otra vez hasta que dejó de moverse_

 _Miro sus manos llenas de sangre, trato de limpiar el lugar, peróxido no lograba quitar las manchas, sentó en el suelo y lloro, ¿Que había hecho?, no fue su culpa, No no no iria a la cárcel por este idiota, como pudo llevo el cuerpo al auto del mismo Kenta, fue hacia el rió y botó el cuerpo ahí,a la mañana siguiente el hallazgo del cuerpo fue noticia_

 _Vio sufrir a su amiga, había sido interrogada y habían examinado su casa, la cual había sido limpiada con anterioridad , pero su miedo más grande era que Mei se enterara_

 __Come Mei, debes tratar -__

 __No puedo, Él era el amor de mi vida, era tan bueno ¿Quien le haría daño?__

 _Hinata callo, Mei sufría, sufría igual que su madre lo hizo, por un hombre que no valía la pena y fue ahí cuando ella creyó comprender, para que personas buenas personas como su madre y Mei no sufrieran debía dejar de existir personas como Kenta y como... Hiashi_

 _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

 ** _Un joven de veintitrés años de edad fue encontrado apuñalado en río Plata, este se presume sería la sexta víctima de del programa asesino serial Katana_**

 _Apago la televisión y sonrio de lado, el tipo se llamaba Takahashi había sido fácil de manipular y aunque se había hecho el macho a la primer puñalada pidió clemencia llorando como un bebé_

 __Hinata_sintió que la llamaban voltio y vio a la rubia se llama Temari después de alejarse de Mei, se mudo y decidió vivir con la ojiverde_¿Saldre, vienes?_

 __No, hoy fue un día cansado__

 _La vio salir, No está noche no saldría a cazar, no porque hoy era un día especial, Hoy vengaria a su madre._

 _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

 _Entro a esa empresa a la cual no entraba desde hace cinco años, vestía un vestido rojo entallado, su largo cabello en una coleta alta y tacones de aguja, vio los ojos de los hombres y sonrio "idiotas", pero hoy se salvarian, llego a la oficina, la secretaria no estaba, entro para encontrarse una escena conocida, una mujer sobre su padre montadolo, cerró la puerta haciendo que se separarán, la chica asustada tomo su ropa y huyo_

 __Debería aplaudirte, todavia puedes__

 _Hiashi la vio impactado, era la viva imagen de su madre, era como si Hana viniera a vengarse desde la muerte_

 __Y por lo que veo, encontraste tu vocación_la vio de arriba a bajo_de zorra_

 _La vio sonreír de lado y negar con la cabeza, mientras se servía un vaso de ron y se lo tomaba, tendiendole un vaso a él, el cual tomo_

 __Pensé que esa era tu profesión favorita__

 __¿Que quieres?__

 _Se sentó mientras le sonreía puso sus manos en la cartera que llevaba y saca sin ser vista por él cuchillo_

 __Verás, te contaré una historia una hermosa y buena mujer amaba a un asqueroso y mentiroso hombre que finjia rectitud cuando en realidad era un narcotraficante del bajo mundo, ella murió amandolo y él no pudo ni ir a despedirse por que era un cabron__

 _La vio asombrado de que supiera sobre sus negocios sucios, ella se paro y llevo la botella_

 __¿otra?_él asintió ella se acerco y le clavo un cuchillo en su pierna ignorando su grito, tomo las dagas que llevaba y se las clavo en la espalda_vas a morir como el perro que eres Hyuga__

 _Cuando iba dar el golpe de gracia, la puerta se abrió, los ANBU entraron, uno le apunto_

 __Hinata sama, por favor suelte el arma__

 _Ella negó llorando, Neji la obligó a soltar el cuchillo, mientras la ponía de pie y le ponía las esposas, ella trato de soltarse pero no puedo, la prensa los esperaba pero ella iba ida, el día de su juicio, Hanabi estaba de su lado, el juicio duros tres días_

 ** _Hinata Hyuga, mejor conocida como la asesina Katana, fue sentencia a tres cadenas perpetuas que cumplirá en la Prisión de Máxima Seguridad Iwa_**


	16. Chapter 16

**AU, OcC, adaptación de la película Suicide Squad propiedad de DC cómic, los personajes no son míos**

 **Estaba sentada sobre la cama, en la habitación que se le había asignado, estaba ida, había recordado su pasado, su fracaso, se encontraba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no, noto que alguien había entrado en su habitación hasta que ese alguien la beso y ella por inercia le respondió, cuando sintió la cama en a su espalda se separó para ver esos hermosos ojos negros que parecían absorberla**

 **_Gracias_fue lo único que dijo, como respuesta obtuvo otro beso sintió como este se intensificaba, de pronto el Uchiha se alejo de sus labios, para prestar atención a su cuello, ella solo podía jadear ante la sensación y justamente cuando el iba a despojarla de su camiseta cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a otro pelinegro con una sonrisa escalofríos**

 **_Hyuga, Kakashi - san y Naruto, te buscan_comunico ignorando totalmente a Sasuke**

 **Ella asintió sin inmutarse por la forma en que la habían encontrado a ella y al Uchiha**

 **_Vamos_ordenó mientras se colocaba de pie**

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Cuando llegaron a la oficina, tanto Kakashi como Naruto los esperaban con el ceño fruncido**

 **_Le hablamos a Hinata, no a su guardia_espetó el Namikaze, siendo ignorado completamente por el Uchiha**

 **_¿Nos quieres explicarnos, lo que dijo Kakuzu?_**

 **Hubo un silencio mientras ambos tomaban asiento frente a los agentes, ambos se miraron y ella suspiro mientras asentia**

 **_Hiashi Hyuga no exactamente un hombre limpio_empezó el Uchiha**

 **_Es un hijo de puta_susurro la Hyuga, y sus ojos adquirieron un color lavanda fuerte, cosa que hizo sentir incómodos a los hombres frente a ella**

 **_¿Que quiere decir exactamente?_pregunto Kakashi a Sasuke asumiendo que era el contestaría esa y las demas preguntas**

 **_Hace un tiempo un tipo del norte, me contrato para deshacerme de su mayor competencia, y ese era Hiashi_paro un momento viendo como Hinata no levantaba la mirada_el tipo que me contrato era ^La niebla ^Zabuza, el narcotraficante, y quería que mandará al otro mundo a Hiashi porque se estaba metiendo en su territorio**

 **_¿Porque no lo mataste?_hablo el rubio_¿Porque eso es lo que hacen los Uchiha, son unos asesinos a sueldo?_pregunto elevando la voz**

 **El Uchiha no contesto y vio de reojo a Hinata, dándole la respuesta muda al rubio,el cual comenzó a reír incrédulo**

 **_¿No pudiste matar a un maldito hipócrita como el Hyuga?_susurro_¿¡Pero el cabron de tu padre puedo hacerlo con mi padre, un hombre que sólo quería que se supiera la escoria que eran los Uchiha!?_grito para después tomar del cuello a Sasuke_¿solo por una mujer?_**

 **El ambiente era pesado y nadie se movía ni siquiera el Hatake, el Uchiha no se defendía, hasta que Hinata se paro de su asiento y colocó un cuchillo en la garganta del rubio**

 **_Suéltalo_ordenó, sintiendo como un arma estaba en su nuca_¡Suéltalo!_exigió, presionando más el cuchillo_o morimos todos aquí_**

 **El Namikaze por fin lo soltó y tanto Hinata como Kakashi bajaron sus respectivas armas**

 **_¿Como es que Hiashi, ha salido impune todos estos años?_**

 **_Fácil_respondió ahora la Hyuga_tiene ayuda en Raíz, tiene dinero y su nombre no lo saben ni sus mensajeros, porque lo llaman ^El diablo blanco ^_**

 **Los agentes no pudieron evitar un escalofrío al oír ese nombre, sabían bien quien era, ese era el nombre del narcotraficante que se había metido en el terreno de varios capos fuertes y había salido ileso**

 **_¿Y como Kakuzu, lo sabía?_**

 **_Imagino que es porque, su mano derecha frecuenta los burdeles de Kakuzu_**

 **_No sabíamos que tenía mano derecha_**

 **Hinata no puedo evitar sonreír un poco obvio que no lo sabían, estos agentes vivían ciegos en su propio mundo y con sus propios jefes pensó**

 **_¿Sabes quien es su mano derecha?_**

 **_Kabuto Yuhi_respondió viendo como sus rostros se transformaban**

 **_¿Kabuto Yuhi?_No podían creerlo_¿El diputado del congreso?_**

 **_Sip_dijo disfrutando el momento**

 **¡Oh mierda!, esto se estaba volviendo bastante jodido, el rubio tomo su teléfono y llamo**

 **_Sai, quiero reunirme con Karin y Suiguetsu, en media hora, voy saliendo_**

 **Se retiro de la sala sin ver a los demás presente, cuando estaba lejos, tomo su móvil y marco un número conocido**

 **_Nesecito hablar contigo, voy para allá_y colgó sin dejar que la persona al otro lado, contestará**

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Tenía una copa de vino en su mano, y venía por el enorme ventanal en esa oficina, cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver un joven hombre con un perfecto traje, y su coleta**

 **_Atraparon a Kakuzu_**

 **Tomo un sorbo de su copa, y suspiro, ese grupito de criminales baratos, el estaban jodiendo y ese ya lo tenía bastante amenazado**

 **_Matalo_fue su orden**

 **El joven sonrio mientras se acomodaba sus lentes y salía de la oficina**


	17. Chapter 17

**AU, OcC, adaptación de la película Suicide Squad propiedad de DC cómic,**

La mansión a la que llegaba era ostentosa, bastante grande de colores blancos y verdes, con grandes jardines y bastante custodiada pero como no, si era la casa del Secretario de estado, entro con tranquilidad y saludo a las sirvientas, y fue dirigido por un hermosa y curvilínea chica, aún pequeño despacho

_El vendrá en un momento_

Le comunico mientras se retiraba

Vio el despacho, no había estado ahí desde su graduación, pero no había cambiado nada, los estantes llenos, las paredes de diferentes tonos verdes, el gran escritorio de caoba en medio de la habitación y ese retrato que dolía ver, y cuando lo tomo en su mano la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un hombre peliblanco, en sus sensentas y trajeado

_Estaba en una reunión importante_

_Solo te haré una pregunta_

Jiraya tomo asiento en su silla, esperando las palabras de su nieto

_¿Sabias que Hiashi Hyuga, es un capo?_

Lo vio suspirar y llevar sus dedos a la sien, y obtuvo toda respuesta que nesecitaba

_¿Y lo dejan libre?_hablo enfurecido

_No tenemos pruebas aún, ¿Como supiste sobre eso?_

_Uchiha_respondió

Sintió la mirada de su abuelo en el, su mirada sorprendida y triste, esos recuerdos, se podían apreciar en la mirada de Jiraya Namikaze

_Entonces es verdad, ¿Estas trabajando con esos maleantes?_

El silencio lo dijo todo, después de un momento, el rubio salió de la habitación, dejando a un preocupado Jiraya

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Estaban esperando al agente, con rarito no sabían para que los quería pero no era para algo bueno, si lo hacía con la zanahoria, vieron al Namikaze estacionarse y salir del auto, y dirigirse a ellos

_Nesecito que vigilen a este tipo_dijo mientras tiraba unas fotos en la mesa

_Hola Suiguetsu, ¿Como estas?_se burló /quejo, el Hozuki, para después fijarse en las fotos de la mesa_¿Quien es el viejo?_

El las fotos eran diferentes momentos, poses y lugares que frecuentaba, el objetivo pero hubo algo que llamo la atención a todos

_Namikaze_llamo la pelirroja, este la voltio a ver, dándole a entender que la escuchaba_¿Quien es el tipo?, porque sus ojos..._

_Es Hiashi Hyuga_interrumpió, porque se imaginaba por donde iba la idea de todos_El padre de Hinata Hyuga_

Nadie dijo nada, el primero en pararse fue Sai, mientras los otros pensaba hasta que peliblanco se puso de pie y Karin lo siguió un encargo era un encargo

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Se habían divido el trabajo, mientras Sai lo vigilaba en su empresa, Suiguetsu lo seguía donde fuera y Karin vigilaba la humilde casa del Hyuga

_¿Que zanahoria, me extraña?_se burló el Hozuki por el comunicador_¿Tus noches son frías?_

_¿Quieres morir lentamente o rápidamente?_cuestióno molesta la de gafas

_Nena, yo no soy nada rápido en lo que hago_

Ella estaba por responder cuando vio un auto salir de la mansión, se extraño en especial porque no era el auto de siempre, era una camioneta blanca blindada

_Hay actividad aquí_informo

_¿Que pasó?_hablo por primera vez en la noche el pelinegro

_Camioneta blindada,color blanca, va hacia el sur, por la avenida Haku_informo, mientras se ponía a una distancia prudente de la camioneta

_Bien vamos, hacia ahí_

Los siguió por veinte minutos, en una intersección se encontró con el auto de Suiguetsu, y sabia que él Shinuya estaba cerca, después de otros diez minutos, pararon en un almacén ubicado en la calle Mizukage

_¿Que hace aquí?_se preguntó el Hozuki, mientras se aparcaban a una calle del lugar

No hubo respuesta pero, si vieron como otras dos camionetas llegaban, tenían vidrios polarizados, y pudieron ver nada además de ser las tres de la mañana

_¿Que hacemos?_pregunto ahora la Uzumaki

_Esperar_contesto, el agente

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

El lugar era sombrío, húmedo y oscuro, no un lugar de su agrado, vio al tipo en medio de la habitación, atado a una silla y con una capucha

_Quitensela_ordenó, el ojiblanco

Kakuzu sintió como la capucha era retirada y trato de adaptarse al lugar y entonces los vio, ha esas dos escorias, Hiashi Hyuga y su perro Kabuto Yuhi

_Pero miren, que tenemos aún marica y a su perra_hablo

Kabuto hizo un ademán con su mano y el banquero recibió un golpe

_Yo pregunto, tu responde_ordenó el Yuhi

_¿Que le dijiste a ANBU?_

_Lo bien, que paga tu madre_

Otro golpe, y así pasaban los minutos las preguntas, las respuestas y los golpes, mientras tanto Hiashi simplemente fumaba con tranquilidad

_Cuando Yahiko, sepa esto, la pagarás_

_¿Y cuando sepa, que lo traicionaste?_

La risa de Kakuzu lleno el lugar y todos lo vieron como un loco, hasta que paro, y vio directamente a los del Hyuga

_Yo no traicione a él_se burló sonriendo de lado

El Hyuga saco un arma y sin miramientos le dio un balazo en la pierna al banquero

_Te voy a disparar parte por parte hasta que puedas respirar por esos agujeros _sentenció mientras le disparará en la otra pierna

Cuando iba dar el siguiente balazo, fue interrumpido por fuerte ruido seguido de un

_¡Suelten las armas, ANBU!_

Tanto el Yuhi como el Hyuga abrieron con magnitud sus ojos y cuando trataron de moverse pero ya estaban rodeados, varias armas les apuntaban y médicos atendían a Kakuzu

_Esta perdiendo mucha sangre_se escucho, y vieron como era sacado del lugar

Un hombre con máscara se acerco a las cabecillas de lugar, que estaban siendo esposados por otros agentes

_Hola Yuhi_después vio al pelicastaño_Hola Hyuga

Ambos gruñeron, y vieron como el agente se quitaba la máscara, dejando ver unos ojos blancos y un cabello castaño en una coleta

_Están Jodidos_


End file.
